Couldn't Resist
by SheWhoNamedHerCoat
Summary: We all know that boys hurt and annoy the girls they like. But what happens when this innocent scene takes place in transfiguration class and the characters are a certain marauder and his favorite redhead? Fluffish :


Disclaimer: Nope... this is not in any way mine. Phew...

**Couldn't Resist**

It was only the middle of his first year in Hogwarts School but James Potter was already known to be a very brilliant and cool boy. He was the top student in all of his classes and was also regarded as the founder of the marauders, probably the greatest and funniest group to ever set foot in the school. But right now, as he was sitting still in transfiguration having turned his wooden ring into one of metal on his first try, James Potter didn't look cool. In fact he looked as if there had been serious damage caused to his brain. His eyes were glazed, he was blushing and watching closely one will say that he was, in fact, slightly drooling. Luckily for the poor desk that was heading towards the great trauma of being drooled on, James was woken from his comma resembling state by the laughter of his fellow Gryffindor and best friend, Sirius Black, who did watch closely and have also noticed that the object who infatuated James so much and made him look as if he is in great need of a brain implantation was sitting right in front of them.

As his best friend _should_ have known sudden wake ups were never a source of rational thoughts for a certain James Potter, quite the opposite actually and this one should not have been expected to be different from the others. So it was only the _way_ irrationality will be expressed that remained unknown. It was in the moment of the anticipated foolishness the deed was done. James, with a glint in his eyes, stretched his arm and pulled the "object's" braid. Yes, he pulled LILY EVENS braid. All claims for brilliancy are now gone.

"Potter! What do you think you are doing?" Lily hissed furiously. James gulped, realizing his mistake. He tried to answer but choked on his words, luckily for him he was rescued by his best mate!

"Well Evens, my good ol' friend here, in a moment of hallucination, had sadly mistaken those cute little braids of yours to be whips and you to be... Well, the horse!" he said in his most charming voice and smiled reassuringly.

Alright, correction: not so luckily considering the look on Lily's face.

"Fine Potter, you may remain with Black's explanation and claim you thought I was a horse _or_ you can open your mouth and give me your explanation". Lily said in what most people will call a calm way but James knew better then most. Lily's eyes were still featuring a normal size despite the sudden twitch every now and then but her lips were the more prominent sign- pressed tightly. Thin lips were never good in Lily land as experienced James knew. They were watching a volcano and it was about to erupt. Only one man could stop that. The man was James Potter! Unfortunately for the poor citizens of transfiguration class, Mountain Lily would have great chances at being the cause of their death. Since while they would be buried under tons of earth and lava James Potter would be cowering under one of the chairs, away from Lily's wrath.

"Then I guess you are choosing Black's one, right?" Lily said sweetly but the clenched hands gave her unstable mental condition away.

James looked at the now very interesting pair of shoes of his and whispered "I...I just... I couldn't resist grabbing your braid! It looked...like vibrant fire...and...I wanted you to... turn around." He then became as rad as a tomato. it didn't suit him.

Lily raised her eyebrow but blushed a little bit. James Potter had just become very nervous and that didn't happen. Not very often and certainly not because of her! Moreover Potter words were slightly sweet almost making Lily believe that he wasn't a jerk. He was a jerk with feelings! Nevertheless, Potter pulled her hair thus punishment, or at least some awfully harsh words, were necessary to deter him from doing wrong once more.

"You couldn't resist? Are you kidding me? You think I will be impressed by this kind of _lame_ excuses? Or that I will be touched because my hair is as 'vibrant as fire'? Well, I'm _not_! Next time control your yanking my hair urges or I might not control my hexing you till you faint urges! Am I clear?"

James was very visibly shocked, his eyes were once again glazed but also incredibly wide. very much like his mouth. "C...c...clear" he stuttered, falsetto included but he maintained his position leaving it for Sirius to drag him away when class ended while muttering to his stunned mate "Vibrant fire! Come _on_. My horse excuse was better than that! Couldn't resist... Unbelievable!"

Hours later, laying on his bed he still whispered: "But... I _really_ meant that".

The next morning, when he was reaching out for his glasses he found some reddish locks on his bedside cupboard, next to them was a note saying: "In case you won't be able to resist again, _Lily_". He smiled. Lily Evens _will_ be his and then we won't have to resist _ever again_!!

And as the crazy laughter echoed behind him James started _the day_. The day everything changed, Lily's life became a living hell and James Potter understood he is completely and utterly in love with Lily Evens.

**A/N: OH NO! I finished writing this story meaning I have nothing to do during math classes. I will have to LISTEN! Well, this piece was fun... I admit that I realized that evilness control my soul and I like making fun of James... and braids (they don't suit me I HAD to fight back). Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading and combine your excellent taste (modesty is a loser) with boredom so you will actually read this gigantic note and this very.... simple... task: IF you review (I hope you will) add your favorite smilie to it (I'm having a very stupid and ridiculous survey so...). (C:  
**

**She Who Named Her Coat  
**


End file.
